She'll Come Around Part I
by Omik
Summary: Carol leaves the ER to see if Doug loves her but she gets a fine surprise when she is there


~ All the characters in this story besides Officer Latorre are property of NBC and  
I do not own them. U may use Officer Latorre if you would like though.~  
  
  
  
*In the Airport*  
Luca looks anxiously in the airport to see if she hasn't left yet. But the truth is he   
never told Carol how he really felt he loved her since the first day he saw her. Then the   
she stood her face glowing and her eyes sparkling just how they had always  
sparkled when he looked into them.  
  
"Carol wait!" Luca yelled just as she walked to the boarding gate.  
  
"Luca! What in god's name are you doing here," she exclaimed.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Luca please don't do this to me! I need to see if he still loves me. It's not that   
I don't want to be with you but I need to know."  
  
"But Carol you don't unerstand I've loved you ever since that first time we were  
in a trauma together."  
  
"How romantic! Sorry Luca I don't believe in love at first sight but I   
will always care for you."  
  
Carol kisses Luca's head and turns around to board the plane. She turns back one last time to   
see Luca's face and then goes on the plane.  
  
Luca sits on a bench in the airport and crys until he sees Mark Greene.  
  
"What is going on Luca?" Mark says.  
  
"Carol went to Seattle."  
  
"To see Doug?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I told her I loved her but she went anyway."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
"I do Mark. The first time I saw her I knew it was meant to be and that I wanted   
to be with her."  
  
"That is a good thing Luca but I'm afraid that she might still love doug  
but if she doesn't she'll be back!"  
  
They leave the airport and go back to the hospital where it is very busy  
and they get to work.  
  
*In Seattle at Doug's house*  
  
"Doug are you home? Where are you Doug? DOUG!"  
  
Carol's screams with all her might she walks up to the stairs to Doug's room   
where he might be sleeping.  
  
"Doug.......OMG! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's not what you think Carol. We just cam back to the house to um.....  
um..... play cards."  
  
"Yeah Doug. I'm sure thats all you came to do. What are you playing strip poker?"  
  
Carol is histerical in tears because she thought Doug still loved her and now she  
knows he is just back to his old ~playing~ self.  
  
"Did you think I would never find out Doug?"  
  
"Carol I love you I didn't want to hurt you I just thought we were  
over."  
  
"Doug did I ever say we were over?"  
  
"um................"  
  
"Thats what I thought but know you have the ok we are definitly over."  
  
"But....Carol come back here!"  
  
"Doug? Did you tel your lil whore in there that you have two beautiful twin   
daughters back in Chicago? And that they are not even a year old? Luca was right  
I don't love you anymore it's so over Doug! I'm sorry for interupting  
you can go back to your whore now."  
  
"Carol what about that paramedic you cheated on me with when we were dating back in Chicago?  
Didn't I forgive you?"  
  
"Yes you did Doug but me and the paramedic only kissed you and that girl in the   
were going at it full on. Good-bye Doug. This is forever  
and don't ask to see the girls anymore. I don't want you around them."  
  
"Carol they are my children too and I will se them anytime I want to and you won't stop me!"  
  
"Good-bye"  
  
Carol walks outside of the house turned and looked then walked away. The tears welled up in her eyes   
and she just wanted to lay on the ground and cry. She got in her rental   
and drove away.  
  
*Back at the hospital*  
  
Everything was crazy people running around and screaming wer getting a trauma.  
  
"Luca we need you in trauma two your patient is crashing," said the nurse Haliah  
  
Luca yelled out all that hospital mumbo-jumbo and they got to work. After about thirty minutes  
Luca made a decision.  
  
"Thats it everyone. Time of death 12:20."  
  
Luca looked at the patient and sighed because she was so young only about thirteen   
years old. Luca was sad they had lost her but he knew there was nothing they could   
do.  
  
"Luca, there is someone in the lounge that needs to talk to you," said Mark.  
  
"Is it......Carol?"  
  
"No it is the poice they need to talk to you."  
  
*In the Doctors' lounge.*  
  
"Hello. I'm officer Jack Latorre. Are you Luca Kovac?"  
  
"yes I am what is wrong?"  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
"OMG!"  
  
"We found this picture and figured you were the girls boyfriend do we came  
here to tell you that she is in critical condition at Mercy. We will take you there if you would likie."  
  
"I would like that very much.  
  
Luca turned over the picture. The writing on the back said:  
  
Dear.......  
  
To be continued..................... 


End file.
